


A Haunting? (ShanexRyan)

by prda



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Almost too gay to function, Buzzfeed Unsolved Supernatural, Crushes, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Getting Together, Ghosts, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Not extreme bondage, Possession, Rope Bondage, Spirits, buzzfeed unsolved - Freeform, like super gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 00:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13582209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prda/pseuds/prda
Summary: It just seems like it's going to be a normal shoot for Ryan and Shane. This time, they decided to go by themselves after Shane had the bright idea to brave it out since "ghosts aren't real". But what happens when a wandering spirit decides to take over the ignorant man's body?Read to find out.Rated T and up for swearing, sensitive subjects (suggested rape; bondage), and demonic possession. You have been warned





	A Haunting? (ShanexRyan)

 

**Ryan's POV**

 

Alright, can I just say that this is officially the scariest thing I've done for Unsolved?

Quick recap:

1\. Shane decided to tough it out and said that "Oh me and Ryan can handle it. The two of us are unstoppable." Without asking me, he thought it would be "a great idea" for us to film this episode alone.

2\. We're checking out this old cabin. WHO KNOWS WHO OR WHAT'S IN HERE!?

3\. Did I mention we're alone? Which is perfect for my crush on Shane.

  
Yeah there I said it. I like Shane. I do my best to make sure that no one notices it, and so far it's worked. Mainly because we usually have a crew with us to film, so then I'm always on my A-game to make sure that they don't notice and just focus on the task-at-hand.

Though there have been times when it did kind of slip through. When we'd film the parts in the studio, I would sometimes stare at Shane too long. Either I'd snap out of it or he would notice and ask if I was alright, before I would cut the footage and start over again. 

And don't get me started on staying in hotels. Whenever we book or check in, I pray that for whatever reason they don't only have single beds available. In the rare case they do, I either pack a sleeping bag and tell Shane to take the bed, or Shane will be nice and do the opposite. I'll take the bed and he takes the bag. Only once did Shane refuse to do that, and we both shared the bed. It took all my willpower to stay on my side and not cuddle or grab Shane; needless to say, I didn't sleep well that night and we postponed the shoot.

 

"You ready to check out this place?"

Shane voice brings me out of my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh..uh..y-yeah. Let's go."

"You okay, buddy?"

"Pfshh. Of course I am. I'm not scared. I'm not scared of anything."

Except maybe admitting my feelings for you.

"Well then, sir. If you aren't scared, about you open the door?"

 

I don't want to be here. This cabin belonged Miles Humphrey. **(A/N This is made up. If anyone is named Miles Humphrey...sorry...)**  Miles Humphrey was known to lure other men into his cabin, under the guise of helping them from getting lost in the woods. Little did they know, he would kidnap them and use them for his own pleasure. He would then use some sort of potion or something to make them forget what had happened, before sending taking them and dropping them off in the town a few miles down, claiming that they came to his cabin for help and were delirious. This went on for awhile, until one man realized what was going to happen and escaped and exposed Miles for who he was. Miles, knowing he'd be killed, ran off into the woods nearby and was never seen again. However, his spirit still haunts this place, waiting for his next victim.

 

Oh god. I start to sweat and shiver. "Um. How 'bout you do it Shane?"

"No. I'd rather see you do it."

"Alright, then. *breathes* Here we go."

My hand rests on the door knob. I tremble a little before turning it. I slowly open the door and shine a light inside. So far there's a chair a table and a win-

 

**"BOO!"**

 

I jump and scream at Shane coming up from behind me.

"Fuck you! I hate you!"

He wraps his arms around me and pulls me into a tight hug.

"Aww I'm sowwy. Mr. Scaredy-pants. You know I love you."

Oh how much I wish that were true. "Just let me go so we can finish this."

"Alright."

 

**Shane's POV**

 

*30 minutes later*

Me and Ryan decided to split up a few minutes back to cover more ground. After looking around this cabin, so far it's not bad. Just an old cabin. Nothing more, nothing less. And of course, NO GHOSTS!

Come on, do people think they exist? I'm pretty sure 99.99% of ghost sightings are fake. **(A/N Not true because I saw the ghost of my cat one night....)** Also, they vary; from just voices to full on, full body spirits! Just choose one thing so we can move on.

There's just one more room on my side. I walk inside. It looks like an old closet. Much like the one I came out of.

 

Yeah. I'm gay so what? I'm pretty sure everyone knows that at this point.

It looks like it used to house something though. There's a little stool here. I have an idea.

I sit down and say, "Oh spirits. If you are there, send a sign..." in a ghostly, mocking tone.

Nothing. I get up.

"That's what I thought. There's no gho-"

 

**SLAM!** The door shuts.

 

"What the..." I try to open it. But somehow it locked. Ryan...

"Ryan!? Hey man this isn't funny! Let me out!"

_"It wasn't your friend..."_ That voice. Who is that?

"Who's there?"

_"You said send a sign. So I did."_

"Okay yeah sure. I'm pretty sure that this is some sort of special effects Ryan put tog-"

 

I suddenly get lifted in the air and pushed against the door.

_"WAS THAT SPECIAL EFFECTS!?"_

"OKAY! Maybe not that but please! Let me out!"

_"Oh I will. But what fun will that be?"_

"What do you mean?"

_"I am just like you. A man who liked men. See? We're not so different?"_

"Umm..we kinda are because you're dead?"

 

_"Well we don't have to go to specifics, but we're wasting time now. I just thought that I would just take over your body for a little bit, and maybe play with your friend over in the other room."_

 

"WHAT!? NO! I'm not letting you use me to take advantage of Ryan!"

_"Oh you poor fool. I'm not giving you a choice."_

I feel something cold touch my hand. Then the other. I feel a pain in my stomach begin to ripple throughout my body...Then nothing. I get up, but feel nothing. I try to move my hand, but I don't have control over it. I CAN'T CONTROL MY BODY!!

"What are you doing!?" The words don't leave my lips. They only resonate in my head.

_"I'm going to get what I want. One way, or another."_

The spirit opens the door and walks towards Ryan. But not before grabbing some rope hanging on the door.

Ryan...please get out!

 

**Ryan's POV**

 

I see Shane walking over to me. I thought I heard something though.

"Hey. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. Everything is fine."

"You sure? I heard a bang, and I think I heard you screaming."

"Oh. I stubbed my toe. You know those moments?"

"Oooh. Ouch. Sorry 'bout that."

"Oh no it's fine. Hey I saw something over there you might wanna see."

"Oh okay. Show me what it is."

"Follow me."

 

Shane leads me to a closed door, which he opens.

"After you kind sir." He says in a butler-ish voice.

"Why thank you."

I walk inside....and it's just a chair and bed in the room.

 

"What was in here that you wanted to show me?"

I turn around see Shane close and lock the door. What's going on?

"S-Shane? What are you doing?"

I see him pull out some rope hidden in his jacket. He walks towards me and I start to step back.

"Wha-what are you going to do with that!?"

 

All of sudden, he grabs me and tackles me on the ground. He straddles himself on the square of my back and grabs my hands. What's going on here!?

"SHANE!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

He grabs the rope and starts to tie my hands together. I struggle to get out, but he just keeps pulling them back. He knots the ends together tightly. I pull and tug, but it's no use.

"HELP! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!" I cry out. Shane then puts his hand around my mouth to make me stop.

"Keep crying and screaming all you want, but it's no use. It's just you and me, remember? No one's around here for miles."

I start to cry. Why is he doing this? And why me? He takes his hand off. He gets close to my ear and whispers.

"Now how 'bout we have some fun."

"Shane...why are you doing this."

"Oh you poor thing. I'm not Shane. It's me. Miles Humphrey."

I stop to process what he said and then it hits me! Shane must have gotten possessed by Miles Humphrey in the other room.

 

"No...NO!! Please...let me go... I swear, we'll leave if you stop. Please.." I beg.

"But where's the fun in that?"

I struggle again to get out of his grip.

"Please! Someone help!"

"You know you talk too much."

He unwraps Shane's bandana from his neck and wraps into around my mouth.

"No! N-! Hwwmmhhh!! HWWMMHH!"

"Now that's better."

 

He gets off of me and turns me around. He lays my head on his lap. He begins to slowly run his hands over my body. I shiver and whimper from the touch. I would probably be enjoying this if:

1) Shane wasn't possessed by a spirit and

2) If Shane actually meant this.

I look up into his eyes, and see him staring back at me. What would normally be Shane's brown eyes are now replaced a shade of deep, lustful red. I feel tears beginning to form up. One of his hands comes up and wipes them out of eyes.

 

"You know? Now that I can see you like this, you are pretty cute. It's no wonder this Shane guy likes you so much."

I look away from him to process what he said. _Do-does Shane like me too?_

"Whmmh?"

"Oh yes. I can read his mind. He's apparently had feelings for you since you two met. And has ever since."

That's when I started feeling the same way too. But I brush away that thought. Miles' probably only saying this to soften me up.

Suddenly his hands stop touching me. He lifts me up and sets me down in the chair.

"I'll be back. And don't move or ELSE..."

I don't want to know what that means.

 

He turns to leave...but stops in front of the door.

"What do you want?"

Who's he talking to?

**"Please. Just let Ryan go..."** he says, but this time it's Shane's voice.

"And why would I do that?"

**"Because I'll make you pay!"**

"*chuckle* And how can you do that exactly? I'm in control of your body. You can-"

Suddenly Shane slaps himself; or Shane slaps Miles, who's in Shane's body.

"Did you just?"

**"GET OUT! NOW!"**

"Fine! But I swear if you ever come back, you won't leave ALIVE!"

At that moment, I see a black fog engulf Shane, and watch as it rises and disappears. Shane then collapses on the ground.

"SHAAHHNNMM!" ( _Shane!_ )

He slowly gets up and sees me.

"Oh god, Ryan!"

He hugs me. "I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry!"

I rest my head on his shoulder and cry, happy tears this time. Shane is back!

 

He lets go and unties me. When he's done, I shake my hands out; it was pretty uncomfortable like that. He unties his bandana and asks, "You okay?"

"Yeah. A lot better now that you're back." I smile and he smiles back. He pats me on the back and says, "Come on let's get out of here before..whatever that was comes back."

"So now do you believe in spirits."

"Hmmm...nope."

"AFTER ALL THAT! YOU STI-"

"Haha calm down Ryan. I'm kidding. Yeah, just can we get out of here please."

"Sure, Shane."

 

As we leave the cabin, for good this time, and get in the car I think about what Miles said about Shane. As I look out the window, I begin to think that maybe I should ask Shane if it's true. It's only when we're halfway back to town when I ask,

"Shane?"

"Yeah?"

"When Miles said that you liked me...was it...was that true?"

He goes silent.

"*breathes*....yeah..."

"Really?" I say, hopefully.

"Really. It's all true about what he said. I...I like you, Ryan. And I understand if you don't like me back."

"What? Shane...I like you too."

"Really?" He looks at me for a quick second.

I smile, "Really."

"For how long?"

"Same as you. Since we met."

"Oh..wow..... so you mean we could've been making out this entire time?"

"Way to ruin the moment, Madej!"

"Haha. I'm just messing with you."

I playfully punch his arm and look at the window. We just got back into town. A few minutes later, we pull into our hotel and head back to our room. Just our luck, it was a single.

 

But now I'm not complaining this time.

 

"Do you want to use your sleeping bag?"

"Nah. I think we'll be fine." I say as I smile at him.

After we get ready for bed, I get on my side of the bed and Shane on his.

He turns off the lights and we settle in for the night. Then I feel Shane move closer to me and wrap his arm around me.

"Hey Ryan?"

"Yeah?"

"...I love you..."

I smile as I move in closer to him and wrap our hands together.

"I love you too." 


End file.
